Vines and Blood
by Swivels
Summary: Alicia is one of the few witches left around and one of the 12 witches in The Organization. She Finds herself going on a mission to hunt for souls with a black cat with unusual powers. This is an ALL OC story with a similar world and concept to Soul Eater
1. Salem

**Before you read this I just want you to know that I'm not the type of writer to write about characters that are already made up. All my stories are going to be OC. I'm sorry if you don't like it but that's just how I feel about writing. Well, any who I would be very grateful for reviews and if people seem to like this then I will continue writing the story. This is my first fan-fiction so tips would also be greatly appreciated, thanks :)**

* * *

I looked up at the full moon, the murky clouds floating past it with the stars glimmering. I was walking down the street. It was dead silent, the wind slightly blew my long hair. I have a lot of pride in my hair, you don't see many girls with natural midnight violet hair, and my eyes matched in color perfectly. I blinked my eyes a few times as a shooting star dashed across the sky, I don't believe in wishes. A short gust of wind blew at my face, a few brown dead leaves blew against my skirt which waved in unison with the wind, I pulled down my black long sleeved shirt and I wrapped one arm across my breasts as I shivered, holding my purple and black witch hat with my other arm.

I turned down an alley to get out of the wind, and to get away from the annoying crackling leaves blowing down the road. It was a lot quieter in the alley. I continued to walk down the alley and I heard very faint footsteps coming up from behind me. I continued walking and sighed under my breath. Then a deep voice uttered from behind me.

"What's a pretty little teenage girl doing here at this hour?"

I groaned, and I turned around to look at him. He was wearing filthy looking rags, it looked like he was wearing some brown piss stained pillow case. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this, plus I can't be late for the meeting. I turned back around and started walking.

"Hey, how dare you turn away from me!" I continued to just keep walking.

"HEYY! Alright I tried to be nice about this but I guess were gonna have to do this the hard way." The man started to run at me, I didn't bother to turn around to look at him. I stopped walking and stood there with my back to the man running at me. I clapped my hands together and as I did this, a vine popped out of the ground and caught the man by his foot, tripping him to fall flat on his face. I turned around and looked at him on the ground and said in a firm voice.

"If you touch me, I'll kill you." The man just laughed after I said this. He stood up and walked toward me. He grabbed my shoulder and smirked a little bit. I put my finger tips together then put both of my hands on his wrist. Vines started to slide out of my sleeves and around his arm, then they wrapped around his neck and all of his limbs. I put my hands on his chest and the vines forced him back and slammed him against the brick wall of the alley. He was whimpering in fear and his eyes were wide open.

"I told you not to touch me." The vines around his neck tightened up and he started to make struggling and choking sounds. I dropped my arms and the vines dropped from my sleeves. I turned around and started to walk away from him. His struggling stopped and he went silent, then his body fell to the floor. I didn't bother to look back at him, I held back my arms and the vines around his body flew up into the air and slid back into my sleeves as I kept walking. I came to a dead end in the alley and stood there before a brick wall. I put my fore finger and my pinky on two different bricks in front of my face and muttered the words.

"Halloween in Salem." The wall started to shake a bit and then it receded into the ground. There were floating jack-o-lanterns above my head, glimmering in orange. There was a long hallway in front of me. I stepped into the hallway and as I did the brick wall behind me returned to its usual place. I followed the jack-o-lanterns down the hallway. There were a lot of twists and turns in the hallways, but only one hallway had the lanterns in them. Then I came to the last jack-o-lantern which was hovering above a door. I walked up to it and placed my hand on the door knob, but before I could open it, the door flung open and Kerrigan stood there, with her black lacy dress on and her witch hat, which was flopped over to the left side of her face.

"You're late," she said.

"I ran into a bit of trouble, plus I decided to walk."

"Why?"

"Because I like to go for walks, besides it makes me feel somewhat normal for a change."

"Just sit down," Kerrigan said annoyed, as she waved her hand at the table. I looked around Kerrigan to see 10 other people and a black cat sitting in chairs all around a table. Two seats were empty one next to the black cat and another seat which was at the head of the table. I took my seat in the chair next to the cat. The cat looked up at me with its large green eyes and it blinked a few times. Kerrigan then took her seat at the head of the table. Kerrigan pulled out a spiral notebook and opened it up and flipped through it. Everyone was silent, the only thing you could hear was the flipping of the pages and the slight purring of the cat I was sitting next to. We all just sat there as Kerrigan started ripping out pages from the notebook. I looked around at all the other witches. All of them were wearing dark colored dresses and skirts with long socks or stocking like I had. I looked down at my long purple socks that went up to my knees. They matched the color of my hair and eyes. That's why I liked them. Some of the witches wore more revealing clothes than I had. Showing their stomachs and showing of their cleavage. I could show off my cleavage if I wished too, I did have fairly sized breasts but I didn't see the point. Who would I show them off to?

I decided to break the silence. "Who's cat is this?" I looked around at the other witches and everyone was silent. I looked at the cat and then it morphed into a human. It was a guy, he was wearing a black sweatshirt and black sweat pants, he had his hood up. His sweat pants were rolled up to his knees and he wore black mid-calf socks and black sneakers. He put his hood down and looked at me. He couldn't have been any older than 18 years old. He was probably the closest in age to me compared to the rest of the people in here who were probably in their twenties and thirties, maybe even older than that.

"What the hell are you?" I asked. He looked at me with his deep green eyes, His long black hair slightly covering them with a thin layer of his bangs. He was actually a little cute.

"I'm just a cat.. a cat with higher developed abilities than most cats," he said calmly.

"Oh, yeah I've met somebody like you before, it was some woman."

"That was probably somebody that I'm related to, it runs in my family. By the way I'm Salem and you are?"

"Oh, Alicia, I'm a witch.. but you uhh.. probably already knew that," I stammered.

"Yeah I figured," Salem said coolly.

Well I blew that one, now I look like and idiot in front of the only guy that I actually thought looked cute. Kerrigan then stood up and spoke.

"Alright enough waiting around, I have papers here each with all of your names on it, each are folded and written on them will be the name of your partner which you will be doing this mission with, and there will also be names of other people in there, some information may be written next to their names. I will talk about the mission once everyone receives their paper."

Kerrigan passed down the folded over papers to the witch next to her, she took hers with her name on it and passed the others down. Once everyone received theirs, we all looked around for a second then opened them. My sheet read my partners name and a whole list of names underneath Salem's name. I looked down the line of names and I glanced over at Salem's paper. He had the same people as I did. I guess he's my partner. Kerrigan started to speak again.

"Ok so now that you all know who your partner is, everyone look at the names of the people on the list. Everyone has around ten people on their list. You will be collecting the souls of each of those people and bringing them to me."

The witch sitting directly across the table from me spoke up. "So what are we collecting the souls for exactly?"

"I was getting to that, thanks. So as you already know the population of witches around the world has dropped dramatically over the past few decades. The Witch Hunters Association has been doing very well in hunting many of us down. Our usual number of having 50 members in our organization has dropped to the twelve that are here right now, plus Salem who is not a witch obviously, but has chosen to side with us. So the souls we are collecting we are to feed to Diablo."

Everyone's mouth dropped after she said the name Diablo. Diablo is a giant demon snake. He is suppressed by a seal underneath our feet right now. I couldn't believe Kerrigan is planning on returning him his power. The last time Diablo was let loose, which was about a century ago according to legend at least. Nobody gained from it and he turned against the witches and did as he pleased. This caused massive destruction around the world until not only the witches but everyone around the world had to help suppress his power. Therefore he was sealed away in a cage. How the witches ended up with him again after they let him out in the first place, nobody really knows.

"Yes I understand what your thinking, letting Diablo loose is probably a terrible idea. However when he was sealed, all of his souls were revoked and set loose. Besides they fed him hundreds and maybe even thousands of souls back then. We only plan and giving him around 60. He should be a lot easier to control then."

"So what's the point of all of this?" Said the witch across from me again. Kerrigan gave her a death stare from being cut off by her again.

"Willow if you don't shut up I'll be sure to have your soul the first donated to Diablo," said Kerrigan firmly, still staring at her, not blinking once. Willow's eyes wavered down and she looked at the table twiddling her thumbs. Kerrigan broke her stare and began to speak again.

"So, the _point of all of this _is so people notice us, what we are going to do is grab the attention to other lone witches out there and not just only witches necessarily, we need as much support as we can get for The Organization. So everyone match up with your partners, and get to it. The partners that were assigned to you are set in stone so no switching, I evaluated all of your abilities and traits and fit you together with who would work best with who. Everything has been said and we start immediately."

Everyone stood up from their chair and Kerrigan walked over to the wall and tapped multiple bricks in a certain order and whispered something. The ceiling then slowly dissipated like it was a pill quickly dissolving in water. The full moon was bright and shined down on us. The witches started to summon their brooms. Some flew over to them some appeared right before them and some came from the ground. I snapped my fingers and a small tree busted out of the ground with my broom entangled in the leaves. I gripped my broom and the tree slid back into the ground and the floor mended back together. All the witches have flown out of the room except for me and Salem now. I looked at him and said.

"So I guess we're partners."

"Yeah so now what do you suppose we do?"

"Well firstly I'm gonna sleep."

"Ok I'll take you home."

"I'm flying."

"I know." Just after he said I know he opened up his fingers with his right hand with his palm facing up, his palm glowed orange and a small orb formed there, then there was a small pop and a jack-o-lantern was floating above his hand. He must have been the one to make the jack-o-lanterns to follow in the hallways when I arrived here. He placed the small pumpkin on the floor and it grew to a large size, about the size of an exercise ball. He then sat on the jack-o-lantern and crossed his legs placing one hand on the stem and he floated upward. I then took my broom and hopped on it. I sat on my broom sideways, as if I was sitting in a chair. I then floated up level with Salem.

"Follow me," I said. I then rushed passed him, flying over the town. I looked at all the houses, some of their lights were on. Salem caught up to me and was flying next to me. I was facing him and he was facing me. I broke the stare by looking up at the stars. We then flew out of the town and we were beyond the outskirts. My black skirt waving as I flew through the air. I then wizzed downward and I came to a small lone graveyard and landed in the middle. The fields around me glimmered as moonlight hit the dew on the grass. The light of the town was glowing slightly from a distance. I set my broom down on the ground and vines popped up and took it down into the earth. Salem then landed next to me, and his jack-o-lantern poofed away with a puff of smoke.

"Why did we stop here?" Salem asked.

"This is where I live."

"You live in an old creepy looking graveyard?"

"No this isn't a real graveyard, it's just a disguise to keep people away." I walked over to a stone coffin, which was placed in front of a head stone that was too worn away to read what it said. I pushed back the lid of the coffin and I looked down into it. There was a stair case that lead down into the ground.

"See, pretty well hidden huh?" Salem just looked down into the coffin.

"Yeah it is, it's a little dark though, don't you ever trip going down the stair case?"

"No, I guess I'm used to it, I've lived in here my whole life."

"Oh ok, I usually find someplace to stay and sneak in, in my cat form."

"Well you can come in if you want. Its kinda boring though."

"Ok I have no place else to stay." I stepped over the side of the coffin and started to walk down the stairs. Salem came in after me and after he entered the staircase the lid of the coffin slid itself shut causing the staircase to go pitch black. You could only see the light at the bottom of the stairs. I walked down the stairs with ease but Salem had to use one of his jack-o-lanterns for light on his way down.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, well I hoped you liked it. Please review it and if anyone has any tips or suggestions I would love to hear them. Thank you**


	2. Boo!

******This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one, its kinda on the boring side I guess. Well anyway here it is and I hope you like it :) please review it if you can. If you catch any mistakes or anything let me know and I'll fix it too. Thank you :D**

* * *

We walked into my cellar, and Salem was looking around curiously. The room was pretty dark, I only had one dim ceiling light in the middle of the room. It was a decently sized room, but the clutter all over the place made it look really small. I had my bed to my right, which wasn't made of course. Straight ahead was my desk, filled with notebooks and writing utensils, to my left was a few cupboards and a small stove. In the corners of the room I had my clutter. Dolls with pins in them, books, on a few shelves I had some potions bubbling, a broken broom, a cauldron.

"Kinda small isn't it?" asked Salem.

"Yeah well I'm used to it, besides its only me that lives here, well… kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?" asked Salem with a confused look on his face. Just after Salem said this the lights flickered off and it went pitch black in the room. When the lights flickered back on a pale white face was staring right into Salem's eyes.

"Boo," said the ghost quietly. Salem jumped and took a step back. The ghost started laughing hysterically and flipped upside down holding his stomach. His whole body was white and he had no legs. From his waist a swirled tail curved out of his torso in the place of his legs.

"What the hell, who is this?" asked Salem, with a slight quiver in his voice.

"This is Spyros, he's a ghost. He was the boy that used to be in the coffin that I took." I pointed up the stair case at the coffin. "Since I took his coffin he decided to haunt me until the day I died."

"He seems annoying," said Salem, looking over at the ghost who was still laughing.

"Yeah well I got used to him, we actually became really good friends. He watches over this place for me. Sometimes he follows me around when I go out, and he keeps me company too. After all I would get pretty lonely if it was just me by myself here."

Spyros finally stopped laughing and hovered right in Salem's face. Then he bursted out laughing again. Salem stared at him with an annoyed look. When Spyros's laughing seceded, he finally said.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry, I'm good now."

"You seem like a pain in the ass," said Salem.

"Yeah well I annoy people on purpose, its her fault for taking my coffin that my beloved family paid for, all for me," he said, as he pulled his thumb back pointing back at me.

"You know you like that I took your coffin, how boring would your _"____life__"_ be if I hadn't?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've had this talk before."

"Umm.. I gotta pee do you got a bathroom?" asked Salem.

I pointed to the door at the foot side of my bed. Salem opened the door and was shocked by the looks of it.

"The bathroom is the cleanest part of this place!" he shouted.

"Gee thanks.." I said. Salem closed to the door behind him and I heard him ruffling with his clothes. Spyros giggled a little bit then said.

"Ha ha, I scared the piss out of him, literally."

I just ignored Spyros and I walked over and sat on my bed. I listened to Salem pee. It was weird, I never listened to a guy pee before. I kinda had an urge to peak through the key hole and look at him. I rubbed my eyes with my palms. What am I thinking? I want to see a guy pee? I'm an idiot. The sound of the water splashing in the toilet stopped and the toilet flushed. Salem then walked out and looked at me. I stared back at him.

"What?" he asked. I paused for a second and opened my mouth, then I closed it again.

"Uhh.. to cool to wash your hands huh?" I said. He smirked a little bit and walked back into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. I heard a whisper in my ear. Spyros was floating above my left shoulder.

"Aww.. wittle Awicia gots a wittle crush."

"Shut up!" I yelled, and I gripped a pillow and swung it through his head.

Salem came out of the bathroom hands dripping wet, drying them on his black sweat pants.

"You say something?"

"Uhh.. No, nope," I said, feeling my face getting hot. I looked down pulling the brim of my hat over my face slowly. Then I took my hat off and put it on a nail in the wall above my bed. Still looking down, with my purple hair draping over my face. I looked up and Salem was pulling out the chair from the desk and sat in it. He looked at Spyros, who was floating in and out of the wall repeatedly.

"Soo.. Spyros how old are you?" Salem asked. Spyros continued to float in and out of the walls as he spoke.

"212 years old." he said.

"No I mean, when you died."

"Oh I was 12. Yeah I died by drowning, me and my family went to the beach and I went really far out in the ocean and big wave came and pulled me under. The force of it was too much and I couldn't swim back up."

"That's sad," said Salem.

I fell backwards onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Alicia how old are you?"

"Sixteen, you?"

"I'm eighteen, well technically I'm ten in this life."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I'm a cat, you've heard that cats have nine lives right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I died once already, and I was eight."

"Do you have to start all over again? Like will you be a baby when you come back?"

"Oh no, I have the same body when I come back to life."

"Oh ok, well I'm going to change into my night gown." I walked into the bathroom. I looked around the bathroom. It was fairly small. I looked at the sink to my right, and the toilet which was right next to sink. Straight ahead was a stand up shower, which had a tinted glass sliding door. The wall to my left had a closet. I walked to the door and opened it, I took out my dark purple night gown.

I walked out the bathroom door with my night gown on and sat back down on the bed. Salem was talking to Spyros about something while I was in the bathroom but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Me and Spyros were just talking about how he could peek at you when your in the bathroom."

"Oh yeah he doesn't though, I caught him peeking at me when I was in the shower once."

Spyros giggled a little bit. "Yeah she went ballistic, she started throwing her stuff around at me and she was screaming at me. Telling me she was gonna kill me, even though I was already dead. All the stuff she threw at me went right through me. She was so scary I promised her and myself I wouldn't peek at her again."

"Well I won't be peeking at you in the shower ever." said Salem.

"Yeah… haha," I said, blushing a little bit and scratching my neck.

"Well, I'm gonna go out, I've been inside for a while. I haven't scared anyone or had any fun in so long. So I'm going into town. I don't know when I'll be back, see ya" said Spyros. He then flew through the ceiling screaming, "Weeeeeee!" until he was far enough away that his voice became inaudible.

I laid down on my bed, looking up at the light in the middle of the room. Maybe I should get a brighter light bulb, it is gloomy looking in here. I took in a deep breath and then sat back up and looked at Salem. He was sitting there with his face in his hands. He was swinging side to side in the rotating desk chair. It squeaked every time he rotated to the left. I just looked at the wheels of the chair listening to the squeaking noise. It was starting to annoy me.

"Can you stop moving the chair please? Its annoying me," I said quickly.

"Sorry."

He sat there for a maybe thirty seconds and he started moving the chair back and forth again. The Squeaking starting back up again.

"Please stop doing that!" Salem stood up from the chair and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, so I just moved so I wouldn't do it anymore."

"Good, thank you." I said.

I laid back down on my back and I pulled the covers over me. Salem sat there at the foot of my bed and I felt my eyes dozing. I tried to keep them open for a while. Then I just gave up. I then felt my eye lids shut on me.

* * *

******Well there it is, I hope you liked it. Please review and point out any mistakes to me if you can. Thanks :)**


	3. Venezia

**Here is the third chapter, things have finally started to get going and the real action is going to start soon. Please, please, please review :) I'll give you a hug, haha:D**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes to get rid of that heavy feeling after just waking up. I looked at the staircase and no light was shining down from it, it must have still been night. I looked around for Salem. Salem was curled up in a ball in his cat form, laying on the hard concrete floor. Then I saw a pure white hand pop out of the floor and wave through his head repeatedly. There was an obnoxious laughing afterwards and the hand disappeared. Spyros popped out of the floor and was flying through Salem repeatedly and giggling at the same time. Salem was shivering a little bit from Spyros's chilling essence.

"Spyros's what are you doing? Leave him alone you pest!" I whispered. He looked at me and giggled some more. He then held his hand over his head and waved it over his head slowly.

"Pet the kitty, pet the kitty, pet the kitty," Spyros said holding back his giggles.

"Spyros if you don't leave him alone I'll find a way to exorcize you." Spyros immediately stopped and gave me a disappointed look.

"Fine, I'll go find something else to do." He then flew up the stair case humming a tune.

I looked down at Salem. I felt bad for him, he was sleeping on a cold concrete floor. I reached down and picked him up and set him at the foot of my bed. He woke up and looked at me with his eyes half open, then put his head back down and fell back to sleep. I fluffed my pillow and set my head on it. I rolled onto my stomach and I felt my eyes getting heavy and they shut on me.

I felt my mind slowly becoming focused again. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the light shining down from the staircase and I heard birds chirping. I didn't want to get up. I was really warm and cozy. I closed my eyes again and just laid there. Then I sprung my eyes back open as fast as a bullet. I Felt a body pressed against my back, I opened up the covers and I saw arms wrapped around my body, one hand was holding my breast.

I flung myself out of the bed like a cricket and looked at Salem who was laying in bed, now awake because I shot out of the bed. He looked at me confused, with one eye open.

"What?" he asked.

"Uhh.." I felt my face get as hot as a stove, I was definitely blushing. "We were, uhh.. We were just spooning!" I screeched.

"Really? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry." he said to me, rubbing his eyes.

"Its okay, it just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting it. Lets just.. I don't know lets just not do it again." I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry we wont."

"Okay good." I said.

I rushed into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Well that was embarrassing, although he was really warm. It felt really nice to have his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. I was just cuddling with a guy! A really cute one too! I felt my heart pounding extremely fast under my ribs. I walked to the shower and slid open the door. I turned the knob and let the water shoot out. I opened up the closet and took out a towel and set it on the floor. I kinda wish he would come in the shower with me. I've always wanted to shower with somebody else. He would never do that with me though, and what would he think of me? He would probably think I'm a slut. He would never do anything like that with me. I felt the water with my hand that was showering down and decided that it was warm enough so I got under the water.

I wrapped the towel around my body after I got done with my shower and went to the closet. I picked out my usual clothing of a short black skirt, black long sleeved shirt, long purple socks to match my hair and black shoes. I looked at the black shirt that I held up in my hands. Then I took out a different shirt that was just as tight, it showed off my figure just as much but this one had a larger collar so I could show off my cleavage. Maybe I should wear it for Salem. I thought about it for a second, but I decided not to and put the larger collared shirt back in the closet.

I did my usual brushing my hair and putting on my make up and I walked out of the bathroom. Salem was still asleep on my bed. I nudged him on the shoulder a few times and he woke up.

"C'mon you want something to eat?" I asked.

"Uhh.. Sure."

"Ok well I'm going to make some eggs you can shower if you want, by the time you get out they should be ready."

"Ok that sounds good." Salem sat up in the bed and stood up slowly. He stretched his arms out and barely picked up his feet as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

I went to my messy cooking area and opened up a giant cupboard above the stove. There was a mini fridge in it and I pulled out the eggs and a half gallon carton of milk. I cracked the eggs into a bowl and mixed them up. I wasn't a very good cook but I could get by with simple foods.

I decided to make scrambled eggs. I was scrambling the eggs around in the pan and I listened to the shower going in the bathroom. It felt weird having a guy in my cellar. I never had guys over before. It's pretty fun actually, I have somebody to keep me company. I was finishing up the eggs and the shower stopped running. I could hear Salem drying off and moving around. I put the scrambled eggs on two plates and I looked around my room. Where would we sit? I usually sit at my desk but that's just me. I don't really have a place for two people to sit. Oh well maybe I'll get a table later, and clean up this place a little more so its more respectable looking if people are over. I poured two glasses of milk and I set Salem's plate at the desk with his glass of milk. I sat on my bed and held my plate and set the glass on the floor.

Salem then came out of the bathroom his hair still damp. He was wearing his usual attire of clothing. His black sweatshirt, black rolled up sweat pants, his black socks that went midway up leg, and his black sneakers.

I pointed at his plate at the desk with my fork and he sat down and picked up his plate. He spun around in the chair and faced me and started eating his eggs.

"So, what exactly are you? You have a human and a cat form?" I asked.

"I'm just a cat, a cat with magical abilities. I think a curse or a spell was placed on somebody in my family somewhere down the line, like as an experiment or something. Probably years and years ago. Then somehow the trait was passed down the family line."

"Well that's interesting, that's kinda how witches came along. Somehow some people just had certain abilities that others didn't and it just passed down from one person to the next. It was either you were born with it or you weren't."

"I see, so did your parents have any special abilities?" Salem asked.

"Nope, when I was like twelve, which is like around the time when my body started to go through some changes, I obtained my abilities when I went through puberty, which is how most witches get their abilities. Once my parents found out they basically disowned me, so I ran away. My mom's grandma was a witch so I must have somehow got her abilities passed down to me."

"That's sad, your parents pretty much hated you just because of something you had?"

"Yeah, I don't care though I'm better off on my own anyways."

We both finished up our eggs and I gulped down my milk. I took Salem's dishes and I brought them over to the small sink next to the stove. I turned around and took a deep breath.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"I guess we gotta get going, we're supposed to hunt down these people I guess."

I took out my sheet of paper that I received from Kerrigan. I opened it up and I looked at the first name. The paper then pulled out of my grip and was floating in mid air. Spyros then appeared holding my piece of paper

"Spyros give it back, that's very important!" I yelled.

"Who's Nico Bianchi?" Spyros asked ignoring me. I snatched the paper from him and looked at the first name on the list, Nico Bianchi. Next to his name was a dash and the words Venice, Italy. Damn, he's way in Italy. I wonder what makes this guy so special?

"Apparently this guy is in Venice," I said.

"Who's in Venice, what are you talking about?" Spyros asked.

"How are we gonna get way over there?" I asked, ignoring Spyros.

"I know a way, but it requires a lot of energy and I will be really tired once we get there, but at least we wont have to deal with travel or anything." Salem said.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Spyros screamed in my face.

"We are going to kill this guy!" I hissed back at him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For The Organization."

"Oh that witch group your in! Right."

"Yeah we need to kill these guys," I said.

"Can I come along?" Spyros asked.

Me and Salem both said, "NO" simultaneously.

"Aww.. Why not? I promise I'll be good, please, please, please, please?" Spyros begged.

I pondered the thought of him coming along with us for a second. He could prove to be helpful, he does have his supernatural powers, plus he cant really die. So it would help to have him around.

"I'll let you come, on one condition," I said. Salem groaned after I said this and he pulled his face down with his fingers.

"Ok what?" Spyros asked.

"You can't be annoying, plus you have to do what I say, and what Salem says too."

"Ok no problem I promise I won't be annoying, and I will listen to you."

"This mission for us is very, very important. We can't have you screwing around, this is very serious. You understand?" I asked him firmly.

"Yes, I understand." responded Spyros. I looked at Salem, and he seemed a little disappointed that Spyros was coming along.

"Ok so Salem, what were you saying about not having to travel?" I asked.

"Lets just go outside I'm gonna have to show you." Salem started walking up the stairs I quickly grabbed my hat off of the wall and I followed him. Spyros just flew through the ceiling. I put my hat on as we stepped out into the sunlight. It must have been around midday, the sun was shining directly over head. The graveyard didn't seem as gloomy during the day. I took a deep breath and looked at Salem, Spyros was spinning in circles waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, if you need anything to bring with you, you might wanna get it now," said Salem.

"Just my broom I guess," I said. I put my hand on the ground and I started to pull up some vines, entangled within the vines was my broom. I took out my broom from the vines and the vines receded back into the earth.

"Alright then lets get this started then," said Salem. Spyros stopped spinning and looked at Salem.

Salem clapped his hands together then pulled them apart slowly, an orange orb was glowing in between his hands. He pulled his arms apart gradually and the orb started to get bigger. He then put his hands over the orb and pushed it downward so it was on the ground, the orb was about the size of a basketball now. He then brought his hands up and the glowing orange followed his hands so he made a large oval shaped glowing light. He then spread his hands wider. He dropped his arms and there was a loud cracking sound. The giant orange glowing blob changed into a giant telephone booth shaped jack-o-lantern. Inside of it there was still an orange glowing orb. Salem was inhaling and exhaling deeply as if he was out of breath. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Ok so what we're gonna do is touch that orb that is inside the jack-o-lantern, it should take us to Venice within a second. However I don't know if it will work for ghosts." Said Salem looking at Spyros.

"Ok, well its worth a shot," I said. Salem took out a knife from his sleeve and etched the words "_Venice, Italy. Invisible from sight of any humanoids_."

"Ok it should be ready now, I'll go first, then I want Spyros to try and go, and then you go if it does work for Spyros. That way if it doesn't work for him, I can teleport back to you."

"Ok well lets go then." I said.

Salem walked up to the jack-o-lantern and took a deep breath. He put his hand through the mouth of the jack-o-lantern and he touched the orange glowing orb. An orange glow then surrounded his body, it was the same color as the orb and with a crack he was gone.

"Wow that was awesome! My turn!" Yelled Spyros. Spyros flew at the jack-o-lantern and flew right through the side of it and into the glowing orb. He was then covered with an orange glowing coat, he then disappeared with a crack. Well it works for ghosts I guess. I suppose it's My turn now. I walked up to the jack-o-lantern and reached through the mouth like Salem did. I touched the orb and all of a sudden all I saw was orange and I felt my body get very warm. Then all of a sudden I fell down and I plopped on my butt on a roof of some building. I looked up and Salem was reaching down with a hand to help me up, and Spyros was laughing hysterically. I grabbed onto Salem's hand and he pulled me up. I looked around at the buildings. All the building were either very close or connected. There was a ton a buildings. I could see water, a lot of water. Canals and bridges were everywhere. I looked at the building we were on, It was a very big tower that was above the rest of the buildings. I still gripped my broom in my hand. I guess we're flying down.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Hmm.. Well I think we should split up and ask around for this Nico guy. Uhh.. What was his name?" said Salem.

"Nico Bianchi," I said.

"Okay so I say we split up and meet back here at midnight." said Salem.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I have never been here before and this place seems kinda confusing, I think we would be better off staying together," I said.

"Yeah good point, ok lets do that," Said Salem.

"Spyros you can go exploring just be back here at midnight sharp, got it?" I said.

"Okay, sure thing Alicia."

"And you better not be late!" I said.

"Okay, okay. Fine," Spyros then flew off.

"Don't cause too much trouble either!" I shouted, hoping he heard me.

I looked at the sun, it was very nice out. The way the sunlight reflected off the water, it was like the whole city was sparkling. It was a very beautiful city. There were boats floating around all over the place.

"Ok so are you ready to get down?" Salem asked.

"Yeah lets go."

I sat on my broom sideways like I usually do, and Salem made a jack-o-lantern and sat on it. We flew down a small alley way fast so people couldn't see us too well and we landed quickly.

We decided to get something to eat first, because Salem needed to get some energy back from making the teleportation jack-o-lantern. We ate some pasta, and bread at a small café. Then we went around asking for the Nico guy. It was weird because pretty much everyone knew him. He was the most wanted man in Venice. He was the head of a Mafia called Aqua Kings. Many people refused to speak about him, and almost everyone didn't know where he would be. Some said he had an underwater tunnel, some said he didn't even live in Venice. We then came across this man. He was an older man, gray hair probably in his sixties. He claimed he knew exactly where he lived, he would not give us his name. Apparently he lived in a small apartment on the first floor, however it burrowed underground in a huge headquarters for the gang. He said it was on the north side of the city. He handed us a map of Venice with a small X on a spot to the north of Venice. We didn't know who this guy was exactly but who else could we trust?

It has been dark out for a while now and it was getting close to midnight, we decided to head back to the meeting point and meet with Spyros. We flew back up to the tower and sat down on the roof. I looked at the dead waters, there weren't many boats in the water at night compared to the day. The moon glimmered above, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The moon looked very pretty here. Especially the way it shined down on the city. The city was very quiet, all you could hear was the water moving throughout the city. I looked at Salem and he was looking up at the stars. I just looked at his black hair waving slightly in the wind. He then looked at me.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"What? I was smiling?" I asked confused.

"Yeah you were giving me a weird smile."

"Oh I don't know." I said. There was a short moment of silence.

"Where is Spyros? He's late," asked Salem. Spyros's face appeared in front of him.

"Boo," he said quietly. Salem jumped a little bit.

"You annoying little pest," said Salem angered. Spyros started laughing loudly, like he usually does.

"Ok, well I suggest we get to work," I said looking at both of them.

* * *

**Well there you have it, my third chapter. Don't forget to review! Also if you catch any mistakes that I didn't catch let me know please. Thank you :)**


	4. Damn, he's fast!

**Okay so I finally got my fourth chapter done, took me forever. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately so sorry. I haven't been getting many reviews and I wish it was a little more but thats fine. If you can review my story I would be very happy.**

**Thanks to Girlslikeeboys though for reviewing, you helped me catch some of my mistakes and I really appreciate it. So Thank you :D**

* * *

All three of us were floating above multiple connected buildings. I took out the map that the old man gave us and I looked at it. I examined the buildings and looked at the map. This was definitely the right place. I looked at Salem and Spyros and nodded. We flew down onto the roof of the building that the old man put the X on. I hopped off my broom and Salem made his jack-o-lantern poof away. I looked at Spyros and said.

"Okay Spyros I need you to turn invisible and fly through the building, basically your going to scout the building for people, keep flying down until you get to the basement level search the underground level as thoroughly as you can and then fly back up. Remember to stay invisible and don't cause any trouble, be serious and don't let anyone see you."

"Okay I got it," said Spyros. He turned invisible and then flew through the roof of the building. I looked at Salem and took a deep breath.

"I don't like how quiet it is, if this place was a base or a headquarters or something you would think you could hear at least some movement in the building," said Salem.

"Yeah you're right, it is a bit odd."

We sat there and waited for Spyros for about five minutes, then he popped out of the roof in front of us.

"There's fifteen guys all dressed in suites, in the underground level. They were all talking about waiting for two unusually dressed people. I think they were talking about you two. Plus there is another old guy sitting at a desk in a room behind a door hidden by a bookcase. He is with a younger looking guy. All of them have guns."

"So they knew we were coming, I guess word got around that we were looking for him," said Salem.

"Okay so now what do we do?" I said.

"I say we toy with them a little." said Salem

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Spyros can you possess people or objects?" Salem asked.

"Yeah, possessing people is kinda tricky but I can posses objects easily." Spyros said.

"Okay what I want you to do Spyros is go back down there and possess one of the guys guns, then I want you to have some fun and shoot like crazy, scare them so bad they will piss their pants. Make them all run."

"This is gonna be fun." Spyros said giggling. He then flew back into the building.

"Lets go hover above the door way and wait for them to come out, we will let them run and once they are all out of the building we will go in and meet Nico with a smile."

I hopped on my broom and Salem got on one of his jack-o-lanterns. We flew down to the main entrance and hovered above the door way. We waited for about a minute and we heard multiple gunshots. Men started yelling in fear and we heard people running around in panic. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Then the door bursted open from under us and a bunch of men ran out running as fast as they could. They didn't even bother to look back, they all just sprinted out and ran. I laughed and we flew into the building. I hopped off my broom and looked around. There were bullet holes in the wall and a ton of decorations were broken and on the floor. Before us was a floating machine gun with smoke coming out of the tip. Spyros flew out of the gun and the gun fell to the floor with a clack. Spyros started laughing hysterically and he flipped upside down holding his stomach. I smiled and looked at Salem, he had a straight face and was staring at Spyros. Salem probably hates it when Spyros laughs.

"Okay Spyros show us to the secret room," I said.

He lead us to a stair case that went down to basement. We got to the basement and saw a pool table, a bar, and some chairs. The bookcase was straight ahead, across from the pool table. We walked around the pool table and saw three dead bodies, with a puddle of blood under them. I felt the heat in my face completely fall down to my abdomen and my stomach did a flip. My face was cold and I looked away from the dead bodies.

"It wasn't me, they started to shoot around like maniacs and they killed each other," said Spyros.

We walked around the dead bodies and to the book case. Spyros stuck his head through the book case and then pulled it back out.

"The two guys are still in there."

Salem tried to move the book case but it wouldn't budge. He tried to push harder but it still didn't move and he eventually gave up.

"Screw this," he mumbled. He held out his hand and made a small jack-o-lantern appear in his hand.

"Step back." I took a few paces back and he threw the jack-o-lantern at the book case. The glowing pumpkin all of a sudden exploded and blew the bookcase in. It left a huge hole in the wall. Once the dust settled and we could see into the room we looked at the two men, one was very old and the other was an older man. The old guy was the one that we met earlier, he was the one that told us to come here.

"What, You?" I said. He laughed after I said this.

"Yes, I am Nico Bianchi, and this is my son Dino." he said as he pointed to the young man next to him. He stood up from his chair and said.

"How nice of you to join us."

"Enough talk, we're here to take your soul, if you wanna do this the painful way so be it, if you wanna do this the easy way and get it done and over with that's fine too. So take your pick cause I'm not in the mood for talking." said Salem.

Nico laughed. "Feisty little kids aren't you?"

"Okay the hard way it is." said Salem. Salem made a jack-o-lantern appear in his hands. He tossed it at Nico and his son. As it was flying towards them Dino grabbed Nico and all of a sudden he sprang past us, out the hole in the wall and up the stair case all within a few seconds.

"Damn, hes fast, Spyros follow them!" I said. Spyros flew threw the wall. I hopped on my broom and flew out room, with Salem right behind me. We flew outside and we looked around for a second. I saw Spyros flying up to the roof of the building. We flew upward and we saw them standing side by side on the roof with Spyros on the other side of the roof staring at them. We flew next to Spyros and we landed beside him. Spyros started giggling and then he started laughing very loudly.

"This is gonna get interesting," said Spyros, his laughing slowly fading away.

"So, whats the plan?" I asked

"Don't die," said Salem as he made two jack-o-lanterns appear in each hand. He threw them both at Nico and Dino. Dino grabbed Nico and he sprang into the air with him. The jack-o-lanterns exploded under their feet as they flew into the air. They hovered in the air, Dino holding Nico from under his arms. Dino then spun around really fast and then flung Nico at us. He was holding up a fist like he was going to punch one of us. We all jumped out of the way quickly and flew into the air. Nico punched the roof of the building. As he punched it the roof crumbled and exploded sending pieces of rubble all into the air. A giant hole formed where he fist was. He then stood up and stared at us.

"He has super strength somehow," Salem said.

"Thanks captain obvious," I said sarcastically.

I heard a woosh sound and the next thing I knew I saw Dino right in front of me. He spun in the air and kicked me right in the stomach. I flew back about fifty-yards clinging to my broom. I swung myself back on my broom. I coughed a few times from having the wind knocked out of me. I looked up and Salem was flying at Dino throwing his explosive jack-o-lanterns at him. Dino was dodging them with twists and turns in the air, he was really fast. I looked down at Nico, who was punching and kicking multiple rocks that were flying around him. Spyros must have been possessing them. I looked back at Dino and he was flying towards me with his twists and twirls dodging Salem's explosives. I held my arms out in front of me.

"Nuh-uh not again!" I yelled. Dino got close to me and spun around to kick me again. Just before his kick landed on my face vines came out of my sleeves and wrapped around his leg stopping his kick in mid-air. The vines gripped around his leg tightly and I spun around and flung him below me.

He slammed into a bridge that was over a canal and he splashed into the canal. Salem flew up next to me and mumbled.

"Nice."

Dino then flew out of the water holding a piece of rubble. He spun around and flung it at us. We both spun and dodged it and by the time we turned back around to see where he was he was right in Salem's face. Dino landed a hard punch right in his face, which sent him flying back and slamming into a tower. I sent vines out of my sleeves at him and he flew upward dodging them. He was spinning and dodging them with rolls and twirls. He was too fast for me. I followed him trying to catch him. All of a sudden a boulder flew right by my face just missing it. I looked from where it came from and saw Nico, throwing another boulder at me. I rolled and dodged the boulder he threw at me. I suddenly felt something slam into my back Dino tackled me from behind and I flew off of my broom. I was falling down and I looked up and saw my broom falling above me. I sent vines out of my sleeve and caught my broom. I brought the vines in my sleeves with my broom and I put the broom under my thighs. I stopped in mid-air a few feet right before I hit the ground.

"Whew.. that was close," I mumbled. I looked up and saw multiple grapefruit sized rocks chasing after Dino. Spyros was possessing the rocks and using them as weapons. Dino was dodging only a few of the rocks. He was fast, but not fast enough to dodge multiple things at once. I flew upward towards Spyros and Dino. As I flew higher in the air I saw Salem throwing his explosives at Nico. Nico running and jumping dodging the explosives. The blasts blowing holes in the roof of the buildings. I decided to help Spyros get Dino. I flew after them and I as I got closer I sent my vines out from my sleeves at Dino. He was too preoccupied dodging Spyros's rocks he didn't even see my vines coming. My vines wrapped around his body and squeezed him tightly. He stopped moving and tried to struggle out of the grip of the vines.

"Its no use, you won't be able to break through the vines." I said. The rocks that Spyros was possessing fell, and many little white glowing orbs flew out of the rocks and combined to form Spyros. He was smiling, and he said.

"Gotcha."

"Spyros what should we do with him? Just kill him?"

"I don't know, should we help Salem?"

I looked down to where Salem was, Nico was throwing giant pieces of rubble at him he was flying around dodging the pieces. Salem threw his explosives at him and Nico dodged them by jumping from one building to the next. There were multiple holes from explosions in many different buildings.

"Spyros you go help him out I'll take care of this one real quick." I said. Spyros nodded and flew towards Salem. I flew downward bringing Dino with me, still wrapped in the vines. I flew down to a canal and hovered above it. I held out my arms and brought them upward, just as I brought them up a huge maple tree sprang out of the canal. It grew to about thirty feet tall. I flew up to the trunk of the tree and I pressed Dino against the tree with my vines. The vines wrapped around the trunk of the tree multiple times tying him tightly to the trunk. They then formed a knot securing him to the tree. Dino hung there with his back against the tree trunk tied tightly to the tree.

"I'll be back for you later." I mumbled and I flew away toward Salem and Spyros to help.

Salem and Spyros were following Nico by air, Nico seemed to be running away down small alleys in between buildings. All I could see was Salem and Spyros flying just above the buildings, and the occasional explosion from one of Salem's jack-o-lanterns. I flew toward them as fast as I could. They were heading right toward me. I flew downward and into on of the alley ways. I could hear somebody running around the alleys, somewhere around me. I looked ahead and there was an intersection. I listened and I could hear the foot steps approaching the intersection. As I heard him get real close I sent vines out into the intersection ahead of me, suddenly Nico ran right into them and I started to wrap my vines around him quickly. Then I saw a glowing jack-o-lantern fly down and smack Nico right in the face, it exploded upon impact and his whole body was engulfed in a blast of flames. The blast receded and as the smoke cleared I flew toward him. He laid there with my dead burnt vines shriveled up. His whole body was burnt black as if covered in soot. Salem and Spyros flew down to me and looked at Nico.

"Is he dead?" Spyros asked.

I hopped off my broom and placed two fingers on his hot neck to feel for a pulse.

"He's dead." I mumbled. I placed both of my hands on his chest and took a deep breath in. I pushed down on his chest hard as I exhaled. His mouth opened wide and a white glowing orb floated out of his mouth slowly.

"Is that his soul?" asked Spyros.

I nodded and grabbed the soul. I took off my hat and put the soul into my hat. I placed my hat back on my head and looked at them.

"So what do we do with his son? Hes tied up to a tree we can't just leave him?" I asked.

"We came here for Nico, not his son," said Salem.

"What if he tells people about us. We can't have everyone in the world know about us," I said.

"True, but who would believe him?" Salem said.

"I guess your right, but we should kill him just to be safe."

We flew to the tree that I made out of the canal and looked at Dino. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and down his body, his head was flopped down and his body was limp.

"He killed himself," said Salem

"How?" asked Spyros

"He must have bit his tongue," I said with a quiver, looking away from his body.

"Alicia get rid of this, its too mysterious looking," said Salem.

I clapped my hands together and the tree receded into the canal along with Dino's body.

"At least he got a burial.," said Spyros.

I looked around the city and multiple lights were on inside the buildings but nobody was outside. Everyone must have thought Venice was getting bombed or something so nobody went outside. You could hear shouting of men in the distance along with motors running from vehicles.

"Lets get out of here, we caused a lot of damage." I said. Salem nodded and we flew to a building that wasn't damaged. Salem hopped of his jack-o-lantern and took a deep breath. He made a small orange orb and formed the giant jack-o-lantern in the size of a telephone booth. He took out a knife and engraved into it "_Alicia's Graveyard."_

"Okay lets go," said Salem.

We all walked forward and touched the glowing orb inside the jack-o-lantern at the same time. A glowing orange coat covered my whole body and with a crack, all three of us were in my graveyard. I groaned in relief and walked over to the coffin. I pushed the lid over and stepped into it. I walked down, with Salem behind me. I walked into my one-roomed home and took my hat off, I looked into the hat and saw Nico's soul in it. I walked over to my cooking area and opened a cupboard. I took out a jar, unscrewed the lid and placed the soul in the jar. I twisted the lid back on and rubbed my eyes. I turned around and saw Salem collapse on my bed. Spyros's head appeared out of the ceiling and he looked at me.

"I'm going into town to have some more fun, see ya!" he said and his head receded back into the ceiling.

I walked over to my bed and hung my hat on the nail in the wall over my bed. I then fell on my bed next to Salem. I immediately felt my eyes get heavy and I felt myself falling to sleep.

* * *

**There ya go :P Please review. Thanks :)**


	5. Drama, Drama, Drama

**I know that it has been forever since I uploaded a chapter and I'm really sorry for that. I decided that I am going to continue with the story and I should be able to upload more chapters a lot more because I don't have school anymore. I still have sports though so I don't know. Well, anyways I'm sorry and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

I woke up and I put my hand up to my eyes, I rubbed my eye a bit and looked around. It took me a second to feel the warmth that was under me. I was laying on top of Salem with my head laying on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I looked up at his face and he was out like a light. He must still be really tired from last night. I looked at the stair case and I saw light shining down from it. I inhaled deeply and let out a long breath. Spyros's head popped out of the ceiling in the middle of the room and I looked at him.

Spyros giggled loudly and said, "Ewwww!" He then flew flew down from the ceiling and flew up the stairs and outside screaming, "Ewww ewww ewww ewww ewwwyyyyy!"

I looked up at Salem and he was still sound asleep. I set my head back down on his chest and I wrapped my arms around under his back. I closed my eyes and I felt myself getting tired again.

I woke up to Salem moving and I was laying on my side Salem had his body pressed up against my back. I could feel his hand rubbing up and down from my waist to my thigh. He must be awake now. I didn't move and I just pretended to still be asleep, I like the way he was sliding his hand up and down my waist. He eventually stopped and put his arms around me. I turned around in the bed and I looked at him.

"You awake?" I asked.

"Yeah I've been awake for a while."

"Okay well, I'm gonna go take a shower," I said.

"Okay."

I sat up and I stood up from the bed sliding out of his arms. I turned and I looked at him and then I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and felt the heat of the water until I decided it was the right temperature. I grabbed a towel out of my bathroom closet, set it on the floor and I stepped into the shower closing the glass sliding door behind me. After a few minutes of showering I heard the door creak open.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Salem's voice called through the crack of the door. "Sorry, I'm not looking but I'm just wondering, do you have any extra toothbrushes?"

"No, but we can go into town and get some stuff, we have to go into town anyways to give Kerrigan the soul."

"Okay, that sounds good. I would like to get some clothes too."

"Okay we will go in a bit," I said.

After I got done with my shower I got dressed. I could tell it was going to be a bit chilly today so I put on a black sweat shirt, a black skirt, purple and black long striped socks that went up to my knees, black shoes and I let my dark violet hair drape down over my shoulders after I straightened it like usual. I walked out of the bathroom and Salem was at the desk gulping down the last bit of a bowl of cereal he must have made.

"You want me to make you anything to for breakfast?" He asked me.

"Uh.. no thanks I'm not really in the mood for anything, I'll grab an orange or something, you ready to go now?" I asked.

"I would like to shower first, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah go ahead."

Salem stood up from the desk and walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn and the shower door slide close. I wondered what a guy would look like showering, he seems to take a lot less time showering than I do. I walked up to the bathroom door and peaked through the keyhole. I couldn't see anything though all I saw was an outline of him and the fog on the glass shower door. I stood up and sat on my bed just thinking about him and eventually I snapped out of my day dream and walked up to the kitchen area. I looked at the jar with Nico's soul in it and I unscrewed the the lid. I grasped my hand around the soul and pulled it out looking at it. I wondered how much stronger it makes people if you actually consume these souls. It supposedly can make people really powerful. I walked over to my bed and took my hat off the nail in the wall. I put the soul in my hat and placed my hat on my head.

The shower shut off and I heard the shower door slide open. I could hear him drying off and then all of a sudden I heard him yell which was followed by a long line of curse words of anger. Spyros came flying through the bathroom door laughing so loud that if he was human his head would have popped right off his shoulders. Salem came blasting out of the door with a towel around his waist screaming.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM, I DON'T CARE IF HE'S DEAD! I'M GONNA BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE, GIVE HIM A TERRIBLE DEATH FULL OF PAIN AND THEN EXCORSIZE HIM INTO HELL!"

I didn't even know how to react to this, Salem was screaming his lungs out at Spyros and Spyros was doing flips because he was laughing so loud. I eventually stood up and screamed at both of them.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

They both went dead silent and I stared at both of them. Taking a deep breath in I screamed at the top of my lungs at Spyros.

"SPYROS IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY SITE IN FIVE SECONDS I WILL PERSONALLY FIND YOUR DEAD BODY AND MAKE IT INTO CHILI AND FEED IT TO A DOG!"

Spyros flew through the ceiling in less than a second and I could hear the slight sound of him crying until the sound faded away to silence. I looked at Salem who was staring at me with a scared look. He then mumbled to me.

"Uhh.. um.. thank you, I guess I over reacted just a lit.."

"Just go get dressed," I said, cutting him off.

He walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later he came out dressed like he usually is. I stood up and starting walking up the stairs without even saying anything to him and he followed me.

I looked up at the cloudy sky and the wind blowing against my face. The ground was damp underneath my feet. It must have just recently rained. Salem came out of the coffin behind me and the lid of the coffin slid closed after he hopped out.

"You know that we slept until like four? Its like going onto the evening now," said Salem.

"Jeez we really slept that long? For some reason I'm still tired too."

"Yeah me too, we had a rough day yesterday."

I squatted down and put my hand on the ground. I started pulling my hand up slowly from the ground and a small tree followed my hand. The tree grew to about waist high and an orange grew out of one of the branches. I plucked the orange from the tree and then the tree receded back into the ground. Vines then sprung from the ground with my broom entangled within the vines, I pulled my broom from the vines and then the vines fell back into the ground.

"Is Spyros alright?" Salem asked.

"Yeah, hes fine he just doesn't like being yelled at by me, he gets really sensitive for some reason when I yell."

"Oh, okay then. Well you wanna head into town now?"

"Yeah sure."

I placed my broom under my thighs and I lifted up off the ground. Salem created a giant jack-o-lantern and he hovered upward next to me. We started to fly toward the town and Salem looked back at the graveyard.

"The graveyard seems really gloomy today," he said.

"Yeah, it all depends on the weather pretty much," I said.

As we flew toward the town I peeled my orange and ate it slice by slice. As we got closer to the town we flew lower to the ground and walked so we wouldn't be seen flying. Flying during the day is a bad idea, at night you can fly all you want in at town as long as you are high enough up.

We stopped at a few stores and got Salem his clothes, and then we got him a few toiletries for his hygiene.

"Thank you for buying all this stuff for me by the way," he said.

"Oh no problem money is never really a problem for me," I said.

"Yeah, how do you make money anyways?"

"The people in town think I run a small farm or something I think, I sell the supermarkets fruit for a really marked down price from where they usually get there food, so they are always happy when I sell them fruits and veggies."

"Where do you get the fruits and stuff?"

"I can grow them, I'm a witch remember?"

"Oh yeah.. duh."

We walked around for a bit just talking and we walked to the Organization hide out. We came to the dead end of the alley and I put my pinky and fore finger on two bricks. I muttered "Halloween in Salem."

The brick wall in front of us receded into the ground and we walked into the hallway. The wall behind us slid back up into its original place and it went pitch black around us. A burst of orange light came from Salem's hands. He was holding two jack-o-lanterns, one in each hand to light up the hallway. He walked down the corridors for a while until we came to a door. Before we could open the door, the door flung open by itself and Kerrigan sat in the room at the table.

"Ah.. I knew you two would show up soon," Kerrigan said.

"Yeah, we got our first soul," said Salem.

"You two might want to pick up the pace, Willow and Heather are already looking for their third soul."

"We had to go all the way to Italy, that wasn't easy you know." I said.

"Don't make up excuses I know that Salem can teleport."

I sighed and looked at Salem. He just looked at me then shrugged.

"You two seem to be getting along well, that's good just don't let it get in your way from getting the souls."

"Yes ma'am." Both Salem and I said simultaneously.

"Now hand over that soul and get on to the next."

I walked up to the table and I took off my hat, I pulled to soul out of it and I handed it to Kerrigan.

"Now both of you leave me, I have a lot of work to do."

We both were walking out the door and then Kerrigan said quickly.

"Oh wait, Salem I need to talk to you. Alone."

I shot a confused look at Salem and he walked back into the room.

"Alicia you can go back home, Salem will catch up with you later."

"Okay."

Before the door closed Salem tossed a glowing Jack-o-lantern at me and I caught it.

"Use it for light," he said.

I nodded and the door slammed in my face. I started to walk back but then I stopped. I wanted to hear what they were saying. I shot a vine out of my sleeve and I had the vine slide under the door slightly. I pulled the vine out of my sleeve and I put my finger on the end of it. I pushed my finger into the vine and it hollowed it out. I put my ear up against the end of the vine and I just barely hear what they were saying. I heard Kerrigan's voice talking.

"You... better not... lover boy... focused."

It was no use I couldn't hear was she was saying. Then I heard Kerrigan scream.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

I jumped at her yelling and I pulled the vine back into my sleeve. I turned around and I bumped into something. I took a step back and staring at me was Heather.

"Eavesdropping are we?"

"Shut up Heather, you better not say anything or else you're dead."

"Easy Alicia easy, I wasn't going to say anything." Heather said smirking a bit.

"Good, you better not. Where is Willow?"

"Out looking for the our fourth soul, I just got the third, you might wanna pick up the pace girly or else Kerrigan might get pissed at you."

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing."

I walked around Heather and started to walk down the hallway.

"Ya know, you really should learn to respect your elders," said Heather.

"You're only a like a year older than me, you really can't keep your mouth shut can you?"

Heather turned around and walked up to me and placed her hand under my chin.

"Your such a cute little girl, but the thing is, I suggest you keep your hands off of Salem. He's mine alright?"

I laughed a little bit at this. "Aww, poor Heather is jealous because I got partnered with Salem and you didn't"

"You think I'm joking, I seriously will kill you," she said.

"Good luck," I mumbled and I turned around. I walked away from her. I could still feel her eyes peering into my back as I walked away until I turned a corner. I kept walking down the hallway and until I came to a dead end. I put my fingers on the wall and muttered.

"Halloween in Salem."

The brick wall shook down into the ground and I walked outside. I summoned up my broom from some vines under the ground and I looked up at the cloudy night sky. The moon was invisible because of the clouds. I hopped on my broom and flew off toward the graveyard. When I got there I walked down the stairs and Spyros was just floating there day dreaming.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I don't like to make you mad," he said.

"Its fine, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that."

"It's okay."

"So we're okay then?" I asked.

"Yeah of course, your gonna have to do a lot better than that to get rid of me." Spyros said giggling loudly.

"Yeah I know." I said laughing a bit.

I heard the coffin above the stairs open up and Salem walked down. He stared at us for a bit walked through Spyros and sat at the desk.

"Sorry I scared you," Spyros said.

"Its fine, your a ghost that's what your supposed to do."

"Okay so we're still friends?"

"I don't know about friends, don't push it ghosty, but I accept your apology," said Salem.

"Okay good," said Spyros.

"So what did Kerrigan talk to you about?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"C'mon tell me, please?"

"I told you, nothing."

"Okay fine.." I said a little disappointed.

"Alright well see ya guys later," said Spyros as he flew through the ceiling.

I walked over to my bed and fell onto it, pulling the covers over me. I looked at Salem for a few moments and said.

"You wanna lay down with me?"

"No I shouldn't"

"Why not we have done it before?"

"Yeah I know, I just.. I don't know."

"Come here, please?" I asked.

He just sat there at the desk looking at his feet. I stood up and I walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he said as he looked up at me.

I sat down on his lap and I inched my face closer to his, I stared into his black eyes for a moment and our lips connected. His lips brushed up against mine a few times until he pulled away. I wrapped my arms around him giving him a long hug.

"I'm really starting to like you," I said.

Salem didn't say anything. I stood up and pulled Salem up with me, walked over to the bed I fell into the bed with Salem. We were laying next to each other until I felt myself getting tired, then I felt my eyes slowly shut.

* * *

**Well there it is, my fifth chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review, thank you :)**


End file.
